Reversed
by AbnormalWriter
Summary: Blaster Blade is reversed, and Blaster Dark intends to bring him back.


Aichi carefully stepped on Planet Cray, trying to avoid all the Reverse units floating around, and stepped into a cave. The gate behind him shut off, and he looked at the sight in front of him, shaking with fear.

Here was Blaster Blade "Reverse" standing in front of him, eyes closed, black and red rings and colors dancing around him.

"Blaster Blade?" Aichi whimpered.

At that, the warrior opened his eyes, and gazed down at his vanguard.

_You..._

A sword appeared in his hand, and looked down menacingly at Aichi.

_You caused this._

Blaster Blade lifted up his sword, and was ready to strike. Aichi frightfully closed his eyes, ready to accept his death.

_DIE._

* * *

Aichi couldn't see it, but he heard the swing of a sword and a loud clang.

_What? _Aichi opened an eye to see a dark red cape flowing in front of him. He widened his eyes to realize that it was Blaster Dark.

"What are you doing, you stupid human?! Get away from here!" Blaster dark spat, and some shadows enveloped Aichi and threw him back. Blaster Dark jumped back along with him.

"Why did you rescue me?" Aichi inquired.

"Well, protecting you was my brother's will. I'm willing to follow along with his will." Blaster Dark grumbled, switching to a protective stance. The Reversed warrior narrowed his eyes, and laughed.

"_My _Will? That was my former will, now my will is to kill him." Blaster Blade sneered, narrowing his eyes.

"It _is _your will! I will make you remember!" Blaster dark snarled, and leapt at his brother. The reversed warrior easily blocked his attack, and Aichi watched, as sparks flew and swords clashed, shadows colliding with reverse. Finally, Blaster Dark leapt back.

_Thank you, Blaster Blade. _Aichi thought, taking a Jewel out of his pocket, looking at it sorrowfully.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Here." Blaster Blade took a Jewel out of the space between his neck and his armor, and gave it to Aichi, who was younger at the time. "This Jewel is my life force. I trust that you will take care of it, my vanguard." The white warrior smiled, gently placing the glowing white Jewel into a tiny palm._

_"A-arigato!" The young boy stammered, and Blaster Blade smiled at his cuteness._

_"Brother, how can you possibly give your life force so carelessly?!" Blaster Dark snapped._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll take care of it." Blade smiled at his brother, who looked away._

* * *

Blaster Dark behind him to see if the bluenette was alright. He was, just a cut on his forehead, but that was all. The dark warrior widened his eyes at the familiar gem. Then he smiled.

_You were always so careless, Brother._

He snapped back into the present as his brother lifted up his sword, shooting a large beam of black energy at the two. Blaster Dark held up his hand, and a shield appeared. The reversed warrior narrowed his eyes, and the beam grew larger and more powerful. Blaster dark widened his eyes at the growing web of cracks in the shield.

_Shit! _He thought, and jumped on Aichi, so that most of his body covered the boy.

_I'm keeping to my promise, Blade. _The black warrior thought, hugging Aichi closer as the shield shattered and they were hit.

* * *

Aichi opened his eyes, his head hurting badly. He groaned, getting up, and looked at Blaster Dark, gasping. A pool of blood was growing by him, his eyes clouded. Aichi bent over him, shaking him lightly.

"Hey, wake up." Aichi cried desperately.

* * *

_The young boy was shaking the fallen dark warrior._

_"Wake up! Please wake up!" He cried._

_"I'm okay." The dark warrior croaked, cupping the young boy's face reassuringly. _

_"Hang in there Dark." Blaster blade growled. "I'll protect you two."_

_The three looked at the threat before them. There was a dark aura , and in it were two rings, one bigger one that was black, and one smaller one that was yellow._

_'You, dark warrior, will become my new puppet.' It hissed, launching a black lock at the boy and warrior._

_"Dark!" Blaster Blade shouted, jumping in front of them. The lock surrounded the white warrior, and a red aura enveloped him. In mere seconds, the warrior was transformed into a darker form. _

_"Blaster Blade?" Aichi whimpered, hugging Dark's hand._

_'That is not Blaster Blade anymore.. That is Blaster Blade REVERSE!' Reverse cackled, surrounding the reversed warrior._

_"Brother..." Blaster Dark whispered._

* * *

Aichi eventually gave up trying to wake up the warrior, and instead, grabbing the black blade, charged at his avatar. The bluenette was easily battered away, and nearly fell to his death, but a shadow picked him up and shot him back up.

Aichi landed back into the arms of Blaster Dark, who was now back up again. He gently set the boy down, and a shadow picked him up.

"Blaster Dark?" Aichi whimpered.

Blaster Dark smiled at him. It wasn't a cold smile, or a fake one either. It was a real smile. He reached into the back of his neck, and pulled out a black gem, carefully placing it into the boy's hands.

"Here. Take good care of it." The black warrior whispered, and placed a light kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Wait!" Aichi screamed, as the shadows lifted him up. Blaster Dark watched him go up, out of the skylight.

"Are you two lovers done?" A cold voice snapped, and Dark turned around to face Blade "Reverse."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Blade." Blaster Dark replied flatly, and pierced himself with his black sword. The reversed warrior widened his eyes as an enormous power rose from the hole and enveloped Blaster Dark.

"You ready?" The black warrior asked, and Blade grinned evilly. A sinister aura surrounded him and his sword, and the two charged at each other.

Then their swords clashed, and there was a bright light.

The two warriors were now back to back. Blaster Dark closed his eyes as he heard skin ripping and the clank of armor, and a slight whooshing sound. He turned around to see that his brother was back to normal.

"Brother... Your back..." Dark panted, and fell on the ground, a hand reaching out.

"I'm here with you... Dark." Blade gasped, also falling on the ground, his hand resting on top of his brother's. The two closed their eyes, smiling.

Some units rushed into the cave, along with Aichi.

"They're here." He said, breathing a sigh of relief at Blaster Blade seeming normal again.

A healer pushed past the crowd and put his hand to their pulses.

"They're still alive!" He announced, and the crowd cheered.

_Thank goodness... _Aichi thought, collasping to his knees, and looked fondly at the two. Their hands were touching, and he smiled.

_Thank you, my avatars of light and shadow._


End file.
